


Come allora.. come sempre.

by GlassHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sasuke is a big idiot but i love him, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Fix-it post canon.Sasuke se ne sta andando, per spiare i suoi peccati o per metabolizzare se stesso e Naruto, be'.. Naruto non può davvero smettere di inseguirlo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Team 7 - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Come allora.. come sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'event "Make your Summer De" indetto su We are out for prompt con il prompt: SasuNaru: Naruto era il sole e Sasuke aveva paura di scottarsi di Aries.

I raggi del sole colpiscono il suo viso e lo riscaldano. Sasuke non ha più assaporato il sole con quella pace. Ha da tempo abbandonato l'idea che sole e pace possano essere qualcosa che uno come lui si meriti.

"Naruto-sempai, mostracelo un'altra volta."

Sasuke apre gli occhi distogliendosi da quei pensieri, attirato dal rumore.

Naruto è appena rientrato da una missione e si trova all'entrata del villaggio a ridere con alcuni genin.

La scena ricorda quando erano loro tre ad essere genin e Naruto amava essere al centro della loro attenzione mostrando qualche jutsu inventato in quel momento.

Un sorriso spontaneo illumina il suo volto.

Improvvisamente sembra essersi dimenticato quanto possano far male i raggi del sole se ti avvicini troppo.

"Non vorrai mostrargli di nuovo quel jutsu, che jonin sei?"

"Sas'ke. Non hai detto che ero il migliore della nostra generazione?"

Sasuke fa dietrofront per tornarsene da dove è venuto, un sorriso nascosto dalla frangia lunga.

"Non credo di aver mai detto una cosa simile, fifone."

Naruto si è dimenticato di cosa voleva mostrare ai Genin e di cosa in effetti stava facendo, come sempre quando nel suo raggio d'azione compare l'altro.

"Bastardo! Te lo farò ammettere davanti tutta Konoha, così poi non potrai dire di essertelo dimenticato."

Anche quella sensazione gli ricorda il tempo in cui avevano tredici anni e Naruto, a dispetto dei suoi desideri non faceva altro che rincorrerlo.

Sembra proprio che ora rispetto ad allora sia diverso, che forse possano ricominciare.

**\---**

I ricordi lo perseguitano anche se ora è un uomo libero. Si ritrova di nuovo all'entrata del villaggio, ma stavolta è insieme a Sakura.

"Non gli piacerà, gliel'hai detto?"

"Mh.. no."

Lei incrocia le braccia indispettita.

"Farà il diavolo a quattro, sarebbe disposto a venirti a cercare con una squadra, lo sai. E stavolta non sarebbe più formata da genin, non avresti scelta."

_L'ho mai avuta?_ Sasuke si ritrova a pensare se ha mai avuto una scelta con Naruto, se il loro rincorrersi non fosse già in qualche modo.. _deciso._

Ma lui ha sempre preferito scappare, evitare di bruciarsi.

Naruto è sempre stato il sole e lui aveva solamente paura di scottarsi.

Ed è ancora così nonostante il pensare a lui non gli faccia più provare lo stesso dolore.

"Non sto andando da Orochimaru questa volta. Tornerò, prima o poi."

"È quel poi che non gli piace. In realtà, non piace a nessuno dei due. Per questo, ti ho tradito. L'ho avvertito io della cosa."

Ruota gli occhi e sospira pesantemente. Si avvicina a lei e le schiocca le dita sulla fronte, il ricordo di Itachi è più forte mentre lo fa, cercando di onorare la loro tradizione.

Probabilmente anche lui aveva quell'espressione buffa sul volto ogni volta che suo fratello lo faceva.

_ "SASUKE." _

Lui chiude la bocca prima di dire qualcos'altro e si incammina fuori dal villaggio.

"Grazie Sakura-chan, occupati tu di quello di cui abbiamo parlato."

"Hai preso tutto?"

"Sì sì, non ce l'avrei fatta se tu non me ne avessi parlato."

"Prenditi cura di lui. _NARUTO!_ Mi hai sentito?"

Lui si gira con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"È una promessa, Sakura-chan. Torneremo."

"Vedi di convincerlo, dannazione."

**\---**

"Bastardo! Fai sempre di testa tua, pensi davvero che questa volta ti lascerò fare come ti pare?"

"Perché non dovresti? Questo non riguarda il villaggio, nè noi due, ma solo me. È il mio cammino."

"Pensavo che mi stessi ascoltando alla valle eppure il tuo cervello non ha capito un cazzo."

Sasuke ruota ancora gli occhi.

"Ho capito. Non sto scappando, mi terrò in contatto. Sento di doverlo fare."

"Forse non stai fuggendo come allora, ma stai scappando da me."

Sasuke deglutisce a fatica, il braccio pulsa anche se non c'è più carne da stringere.

China la testa perché non sa cosa potrebbe rispondere a quello, forse è vero.

Il calore dei raggi che proietta Naruto è ancora troppo forte per lui ed è sicuro di non poterne sostenere il caldo e non sa se ne sarà mai in grado.

"Non c'è problema. Sono un ottimo inseguitore, sai? Ti ho seguito fino a qui e mi piace viaggiare. Torneremo, sono abituato ai viaggi di Ero-sennin."

Stringe gli occhi come se stesse per piangere ma non lo fa, se Sasuke piange in questo momento, è finita.

"Perché? Perché ti spingi ancora fino a questo punto? È finita! Io sono tornato, non vedi? Ho detto di aver capito, non fuggirò. Tornerò, hai la mia parola. E allora perché non ti fidi semplicemente e mi lasci andare? Non capisco perché, _smettila_."

Ha l'affanno mentre sputa fuori quelle parole.

_ "Perché.. mi sei entrato in testa, Sas'ke." _

Alza il volto solo in quel momento e lo guarda, gli occhi blu non la smettono di brillare e quando le mani afferrano il suo viso è terrorizzato, sa che questa volta i suoi raggi lo bruceranno e di lui rimarrà solo polvere e odore di bruciato.

"Non ho mai pensato a cosa significassero questi sentimenti. Ho sempre pensato di dover andare avanti, di riportarti qui sano e salvo, per la promessa fatta a Sakura-chan ma quella era solo una scusa. Ho pensato che non avessi tempo per pensare sul serio a cosa stavo facendo, dovevo solo salvarti da te stesso. Volevo solo che ritornassi nella mia vita.  E ora che ci sei ho paura che potresti tornare a non esserci più. Ora posso pensare sul serio a quel _cosa_ e mi fa paura, ma mi elettrizza anche, Sas'ke. Non penso possa ancora esserci  Naruto Uzumaki senza Sasuke Uchiha, ho aspettato troppo a lungo."

Le loro fronti si toccano senza che lui si sia nemmeno reso conto di esserci avvicinato a Naruto.

Il suo corpo si è mosso prima della sua testa, _come allora.. come sempre_.

"Ti sono sempre piaciuti i discorsi ad effetto, fifone."

"E tu hai sempre amato parlare troppo poco, non sarai mai amato dalla gente se continui così."

_ Sono amato da te e tanto basta. _

Sasuke non può costringersi a dirlo ad alta voce, Naruto si monterebbe troppo la testa.

"Mh, andiamo."

"Quindi mi lasci venire con te?"

"Sei in prova, devo ancora decidere."

I raggi di sole lo stanno bruciando ma rispetto a tutti gli altri dolori, Sasuke decide che questo è sopportabile.

Sorridendo decide che anche Itachi la penserebbe alla stessa maniera.

**Author's Note:**

> E' la mia prima SasuNaru. Mi sono innamorata di questi due dall'episodio tre della prima serie dell'anime e a due settimane dalla fine di Shippuden ho sentito l'urgenza di scrivere di loro per vedere come li sentissi sotto pelle.  
> Sono meravigliosi, dolorosi e non basterebbe una vita per descrivere tutte le loro sfumature e ci ho voluto provare.  
> E' solo l'inizio, penso di aver scoperchiato il vaso di Pandora e questi due se lo meritano completamente.  
> Prende atto solo del finale dell'anime visto che il manga lo sto leggendo solo ora.  
> Spero sia stata una piacevole lettura :)


End file.
